The present invention relates to a server, a client for improving a three-dimensional air excursion and a method and programs thereof, and more particularly to a server, a client for improving a three-dimensional air excursion and a method and programs thereof for providing a device for improving produced images having defects by using the Internet when automatically producing a three-dimensional solid map in a three-dimensional air excursion service provided on the Internet.